


How Do You Liked to Be Kissed?

by DeltaS



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 11:56:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7360477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeltaS/pseuds/DeltaS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A line from the movie "For Love of the Game" becomes the title for this short, sappy story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Do You Liked to Be Kissed?

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written and posted in September 1999

It just happened. No mad passionate gropes or dramatic life-and-death scenarios. It just… happened.

They had been in her quarters, going over staffing assignments and they had decided to take a break from the tedious task. Kathryn rose from the sofa and walked over to the replicator to call up some coffee. He had followed her, welcoming the chance to stretch cramped muscles, and he came to a standstill right behind her. Their voices were full of continuing laughter over a lively incident that had occurred earlier that evening in the messhall.

Her amused tones filled the air with musical crispness, each word ringing like a note in a spirited melody. "Can you believe that poor Harry actually didn’t know she was so close behind him? The look on his face was priceless as he turned and ran face forward into Seven’s… Seven’s…" her laughter overcame her.

"Seven’s… boobs," Chakotay finished, a wide devilish grin cutting a swath across his swarthy face; he hoped that she wouldn’t throw him into the brig for use of the sexist term.

Janeway was caught up in yet another bout of laughter, her whole body now convulsing with wicked amusement. "Oh, Chakotay --- you don’t mince words, do you? Yes, her *boobs*! I wonder who she assimilated those from…"

His body was rolling in delight as he continued. "And the mayhem that followed… trays and dishes flying… food that covered both of them… it was like a thunderstorm of pasta and vegetables falling from the skies and landing all over their heads, dripping down their faces and shoulders…"

"And when he tried to pick the pasta strands off of her…" Janeway’s unstopped giggles swallowed her words.

"…boobs", Chakotay finished for her, chortling in unrestrained glee.

"Boobs," she repeated. "And… and then Tom asked Harry if he needed any help…"

"… and B’Elanna pulled him aside so hard that he swung into Carey who was carrying a trayful of ice cream sundaes to the group at his table… cherries and chocolate and caramel all over the place…"

Janeway’s sides were starting to hurt from all her laughing. "It’s going to take Neelix hours to get the place cleaned up," she stated with impish mirth. "What a night! I think that even Tuvok almost broke into a smile…"

Their laughter was dying down a bit as she composed herself enough to make the request for coffee. She turned to ask if he wanted coffee or would rather have something else. Their faces were still relaxed from their recounting of the earlier incident. Soft smiles and glistening eyes met in shared memories.

And he leaned down and kissed her.

Softly. Tenderly. Nothing really more than a glance of their lips. And it was so startling that her eyes never closed; they only opened wider with surprise but not displeasure. No desperate embrace to pull their bodies close. Just lips touching. Lingering. Wondering.

They pulled apart, stunned and wordless about what had just happened. Each retreated slightly, staring with startled astonishment. After an infinitely endless moment, he took another tentative step backwards, raising his hands in a repentant supplication while stammering.

"I… I’m sorry, Kathryn. I really don’t know… why I did that. It was just… just… well, it just seemed right."

Her shock softened into a forgiving smile. "No offense taken," she replied softly, her eyes now attempting to divert themselves away from his. The coffee was forgotten as she finally looked up at him, afraid of ancient secrets that her gaze might disclose.

"Perhaps… it’s time for this… to happen."

He looked at her, stunned and then shaking his head in bewilderment, wondering if he had heard her correctly. "Kathryn… what… what… I mean… are you sure?"

Her smile took on a new appearance, one of anticipation and promise and desire. "More than I have been about anything in a long time."

She reached up and pulled him down towards her. Her low voice had an urgent huskiness in it, as she asked before there would be no time for talking for awhile.

"Chakotay… how do you like to be kissed?"

And he showed her.

 

~~~~ FINIS ~~~~


End file.
